Family
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Follow the story of Bruce Wayne's older sister and see what her life has led up to. Can she do as her job asks and kill her baby brother?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hey guys? Right here's the deal, I got to thinking, "What if Bruce Wayne had a older sister?" And thus the story was born! Now I know what your thinking, "Why would you make a story like this?" Well... for you guys! So please get a cup of hot chocolate, sit back, relax and read!**_

_**I don't own any thing but Lara Wayne!**_

_**Characters that will be used:**_

_**Lara Wayne: 30**_

_**Bruce Wayne: 26**_

_**Damian Wayne: 5**_

_**Dick Grayson: 19**_

_**Tim Drake: 15**_

_**Jason Todd:17**_

**_Barbara_**_** Gordon: 19**_

_**Let's read!**_

* * *

Lara P.O.V

Not many have ever heard of me, I'm not surprised I was the sister who was forgotten. My Mom was Martha Wayne, I don't know my Dad's name, I never really liked him. I have a brother, Bruce Wayne, the playboy millionaire. I hate him, he was the main reason I ran away, Mom and Dad turned their eyes on Bruce and say how amazing he would be when he grew up, but when I heard that Mom and Dad were killed... I lost myself. I killed seven people, all bad of course, just to put the pain at a normal level for me to handle but the way it over threw me I couldn't stop it. Bruce had Alfred but who did I have? A knife and a anger issue That's the way my life has been built up, I'm one of the most feared people on the streets of Gotham, besides the Joker, Two-face and the rest. Now they are all crazy! I heard a rumour that Two-face cut someone clean in half, I wish I was there to see, for now I don't believe it. I almost killed someone the other night, if it weren't for Bats to come and ruin my fun. We fought and I almost won but he let me go and took my knife, I got a new of course but that's beside the point, he let me go for a reason and now Batman is my target to know why he let me go. But his face when he saw me, its was like he knew me.  
Damn it listen to yourself Lara, you sound like such a fan girl! I walk down my alley on fourth street and wait for some thugs to come up so I can take them out. A man in a classy suit walks by me and he glares at me as he walks passed. I don't like this guy. I follow him until he stops mid in his tracks. He turns around and I dive for the dustbin as cover. I hear his footsteps come close to the dustbin and then I jump out and have him by the throat with my knife.

"You shouldn't glare it's not nice." I growl.

"Nice to meet you too." He replies before he takes my knife and throws me to the floor.

"But you need better timing on your attacks." He chuckles as he throws my knife in the dustbin I hid behind.

"Oh why do you care?" I ask.

"Because, I have a job for you, I need someone taken care of." He replies as he helps me up.

"And there's big money in it for you." He continues.

"I'm listening." I say as I fold my arms across my chest.

"This man, his been a pain in the ass ever since he started to work at the office. He's stupid, makes wrong choices and he seriously needs to get a hold of himself. But I gave him a chance and now, I want you to take care of him." The man tells me as he paces slowly pass me.

"Who's the guy?" I ask as I sit on a old stall.

"Bruce Wayne, I'm sure you've heard of him." He replies.

"Yeah, I've heard of him alright." I say. Oh course I know him, his my baby brother, at least I get to get him after all these years.

"When do you want the job done by?" I ask as I look up at the man.

"By December 5th, if you get the job done early then the pay check is going to go up." The man replies.

"You never said your name." I call after him as he walks away.

"The name's Garth Richards." He replies before disappearing. Great, now I get to kill my brother, this should be fun. And considering its November 5th, Garth has gave me plenty of time to plan my attack. But I need to get to Bruce some how, and I can't just go walking up to his door and knock on the door and say,'Hey Bruce, I'm your sister.' That would blow every thing from the first word I say. I get up and get my knife out of the dustbin and I climb the fire escape that leads to the roof of a building of flats when I notice a little girl by the side of her bed.

"Please God, bring my sister back so we can be a family again." She prays. I used to pray to God, but then I realised that he wasn't going to help me with anything, that I had to stand on my own two feet. Nice to know someone is helping, huh? I look at the girl as she runs to her Mom and I climb the rest of the way up the fire escape. I sit alone on the building thinking until a dark figure walks up behind me. I front flip and then stand with my knife ready in hand.

"Who was that man you were talking to Lara?" Red Hood asks me.

"None of your business." I reply with a smirk.

"Anyway, I need some help with a gun problem." He sighs.

"What? Ran out of rounds?" I tease.

"Kind of and I heard that Penguin has a huge load of guns coming in and since you worked with him once, I was thinking maybe you could slip me a few." Jason tells me.

"I don't know, these things cost danger money." I say as I rub my fingers together.

"I'll pay you a three hundred if you get me them." Red offers.

"Deal." I say as I put my knife in my boot.

"Just know that if you don't pay me then I'm going to have a huge target on your forehead." I say before running to jump to the next building.

"All money will be payed when I get the guns." Red's voice echoes as I get farther away. That kid should really stop this, his got no reason, that I know of, to be doing this. I get to Penguin's club and I wait in line and when I come up to the guards he lets me in right away. I look around to see Penguin sat at a table with a couple of rich people playing poker. I get some chips with my hundred bucks I have on me and go sit at the table.

"Mind if I join boys." I say as I put my chips into play.

"Not at all Lara, what brings you here after so long?" Penguin asks me.

"Got a favour to ask you." I reply.

"Go on." Penguin says as he puffs his cigar and sits back in his seat with his cards. I grab mine before speaking,

"I've got this little job coming up and I need some weapons to help me with this and a little birdie tells me that you have a gun supply coming in. I wondering if you let me borrow some." I reply.

"What's in it for me?" Penguin asks as the dealer puts a king of hearts down.

"I get a payment after I've done my job and I was think 70:30 to me." I reply as I put more chips in play.

"60:40 to me." Penguin offers.

"50:50 and I may even join back with your crew." I offer.

"Deal, and I've got two pairs." Penguin says as he puts down a jack and a king. I put down an ace and a queen.

"Flushed." I grin. I take my winnings and follow Penguin and some of his thugs upstairs to Penguin's gun rack. I grab some guns for Red Hood and myself.

"Good doing business with you Penguin." I say as I walk out the room. I feel a thug touch my ass and I kick him in the balls before walking out the back and to Red Hood in the alley.

"You got the money?" I ask as I hold my hand out and give him his guns. He passes me three hundred and I put it with my winnings from the club before walking down the alley to the fire escape and jump across the buildings until I get back to my apartment. I open the window and climb in. I put the guns by my drawers and close the window. I walk over to my little fridge and go through some food before I realise someone was behind me. I pull my knife out of my boot and turn just to get it slapped out of my hand. I drop down as I was punched in the face and as I rub my face I get my collar of my top pulled.

"Who did you give the guns to?" I asked. "Why don't you let me go and I'll tell you." I reply as I kick Batman in the gut. He lets me go and I stagger back. I run at Bats and plant a kick in his head before he knows I'm coming. I slide kick him and he falls to the floor. I grab my knife and pin him against the floor.

"You really should knock before you enter someone's house." I smile.

"You shouldn't be running around giving out guns for money." Bats growls back at me.

"If it keeps me on my toes then its helpful isn't it." I say. I stab the knife in his arm and he lets out a pained cry.

"That's what nosey boys get." I laugh. I pull the knife out and see the blood and suddenly I get reminded of my parents. I fall back and get off Batman and sit in the corner of the kitchen as I watch Bats get up and hold his arm. I breathe uneasy as I keep getting flashes in my mind of my parents when they were with me and only me.

"Lara, we're going to the zoo today so be on your best behaviour." Mom told me. I jumped around as we walked past all the animals, but my favourite was the tigers and lions.

"Mommy look I'm a lion. Roar!" I said as I run around pretending to be a lion. My parents laughed as we walked back to the car where Alfred waited calmly and I got in and fell asleep. I got home and I ran around with Mom and the Alfred took me to playgroup for a bit so Mom and Dad could go to work. I got home that night and Mom wasn't around. I stayed with Alfred as he showed me what he does.

"You see little miss, this is what I have to do as a living." He told me.

"Do Mommy and Daddy does this?" I asked him.

"No little miss, they made their our company and run it with other big people." Alfred replied.

"What will I do?" I asked as I climb onto the counter.

"What ever you wish to become little miss." He replied with a chuckle.  
Police come running into the small apartment of mine and I suddenly snap into action. I turn the lights off and start my attack. I fly kick a guard in the head and then slide kick his partner. I grab one of my guns and shoot the police men in the knees and then I get Batman grabbing me and we were falling out the window. I landed at the bottom of the pile and I felt a few glass pieces make their way into my flesh. Bats punches me and I pass out from the force behind the punch. I wake up in a dimly lit room with only a half broken light bulb on. I look straight in front of me to see my reflection in a mirror.

"Great." I mutter under my breath, Bats has taken me to Arkham. Cheers Bats! I wait for a few more minutes until Batman comes walking in with a file in his hand. He throws the file on the table in front of me and I have a look through them. All different news reports about me.

"Looks like I've got a fan club here." I say with a smile.

"These all times you've helped Penguin and now you've borrowed weapons from him. Where are they?" Batman asks me as he leans over me on the table.

"I don't give and tell." I smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just a little heads up, Talia has left her Father to be with Damian and Bruce forever, maybe..._**

* * *

Lara P.O.V

Batman has been trying to find out who I gave the guns to for ten minutes now and I'm getting bored.

"Why don't you call it quits and let me go." I say as I rub my forehead with my right hand.

"Not until you tell me who the guns were given too." Bats replies. I sigh once more, losing the will to live here!

"How about we start from the top." Bats says as he sits on a stall.

"Okay, so I walk into a zoo and look at animals and then I go to the ape pit and I see your Mom." I tease.

"Not funny." Bats growls.

"Am I getting under your crowl?" I ask with a mocking voice. He growls at me and I just chuckle.

"You seriously need to lighten up, no wonder everyone hates you." I laugh as I sit back in my chair.

"How's about we go from the start to understand you better." Bats tells me as he rubs his forehead again.

"Well lets see, I was born and had a bad life and ended up here with you." I say in a mocking voice again.

"Funny but no, why did you start a life with crime?" He asks me as he leans closer to me.

"My brother, his a arsehole! He stole my parents away from me and now no one cares about me!" I yell in response.

"Who's your brother?"

"Bruce fucking Wayne." His face dropped as soon as I replied with that answer.

"What you know him? Is he dead? I hope he is." I laugh. His fist came down on the table and made my insides jump but my outside showed no emotion.

"Looks like I am getting under that crowl." I smirk. Batman pins me against the wall and my chair falls to the floor.

"You seriously shouldn't piss me off!" He warns me.

"Why have you only just took me to Arkham out of all the times we've fought?" I spit before I can stop myself. Bats then threw me across the room so I hit the glass. I spit out some blood and just laugh.

"Wow! I really am getting there aren't I?" I laugh. Batman walks out as I laugh out blood.

"Nice seeing you again." I call after him. I get up and relax my neck and my bleeding stops. Two cops come in and forget to shut the door. I smash the light and close the door and take the pair down and change into the woman's uniform. I walk out of Arkham home free.

Bruce P.O.V

I got home and changed out of my suit, still feeling angry at what Lara had said. After all this time, she blames me for every thing?! Even for Mom and Dad loving me?! I hit my fist off the cave wall and it starts to bleed.

"Sir, I don't suggest you hit a wall to get rid of anger." Alfred says as he wraps my hand in a bandage

"Sorry, it's just Lara, every time I get her she... she hates me Alfred. I just want to be a family, I've already lost my parents, I don't want to lose her." I reply as I shake my head slightly.

"But Sir, you have Damian and Miss Talia, why do you want your sister?" He asks me as he cuts the end of the bandage and tucks it in the bandage that's been wrapped.

"She ran away because of me and I want to repay her for all of her pain for the past years. I just want her to come off the streets and be a family." I reply as I stand up from my seat. Damian then comes running in and I pick him up and he shows me his toy dinosaur.

"Roar!" He roared. Talia wasn't that long to follow him through the door and when she did I put my arm around her.

"Hello beloved, how was work?" She asks me.

"Fine." I lie. I put Damian down and Talia and him go back up stairs to play and I go to my office in the house. I sit down and look through all the paper work.

"Great." I mutter under my breath. The phone then rings and I answer it.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Bruce, it's me Dick, listen got a problem. Your sister just turned up at my door." Dick tells me.

"What? Put her on." I order. There was rustling on the other end of the call before Lara talked.

"Why the hell are you at Dick's?" I ask her.

"Excuse me if Dick put me in prison a couple of weeks ago. Oh and hey Bats." She replies. My heart stopped when she said Bats.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't wrote this story in a while but I just couldn't write it while babysitting. But here is the next chapter.**_

_**Nathan Grant: 30**_

* * *

Lara P.O.V

I went over to Bruce's, my old home, it hadn't really changed. Still the same boring building. I knock on the door and Bruce answers it for me.

"Hey bro, you been good?" I ask as I push past him and walk into the house.

"Where the hell you been for all these years?" He asks me as he slams the door shut.

"Out and about really, I don't like to stay in one place for too long." I say as I turn back around to face him. He was pissed.

"How did you know about me?" He asks me.

"Oh you being Batman, lets see. You have serious angry issues when I talk about you, you never take me to Arkham and your eyes and blood reminds me too much of Mom and Dad." I reply as I count them on my fingers. A little boy comes running behind Bruce and I notice how much he looks like him.

"Is this little Damian?" I ask Bruce.

"Daddy who is she?" Damian asks Bruce.

"I'm your aunt Lara." I reply as I kneel on my left knee. He comes from behind Bruce and walks to me. I smile at him and he hugs me.

"Looks like I've got a new friend." I say as I let Damian go and stand up. Bruce actually smiles at me and I smile back.

"So, where can I crash?" I ask.

"Your room, little miss." I hear Alfred say behind me. I turn and see my old friend standing there.

"Alfred? Wow times have change." I huff.  
I walk to my room and see that it's just like a normal room but in the dark blue colour I had from when I was a child.

"Just like old times then." I mutter under my breath. I sit on my bed when Bruce comes walking in and locks the door.

"Who has the weapons?" He asks me.

"An old friend." I reply as I stand up.

"Who?!" Bruce snaps. I laugh as I notice him shaking.

"Why you should know, little Red." I reply with a laugh.

"You gave them to Jason!" Bruce yells and steps towards me.

"He asked me nicely so I got them for him and I need to get on people's good side nowadays." I reply to him and stop laughing. Bruce growls then unlocks the door and leaves. I flop back onto my bed and look up at the ceiling.

"Man is he moody." I laugh to myself.

Nathan Grant P.O.V

I sat in the office and wrote in my small notebook. I'd just broke up with my girlfriend and I'm not feeling too happy today. I leave the office at around 4 am. I walk down an alley where I feel like someone was watching me. I walked past a dustbin and that's when I fall to the floor and see a woman holding a knife to my throat. She may have me at knife's point but she was beautiful, her long brown hair falling across her face. It wasn't until she hit me that I was day dreaming about her.

"Where's Garth Richards? I know you work with him." She asks me.

"His gone to his penthouse in the Grand hotel up in New Gotham." I reply to her.

"Thanks." She tells me and kisses my cheek and disappears. I get up and I look around for her. Whoa, I'd just met one of the most beautiful women in Gotham.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'd like to do a shout out to a good fan to this story booklover1598. They have encouraged me to continue this story and get more chapters up for you guys so thanks booklover1598!**_

_**Now to the story!**_

* * *

Lara P.O.V

I went to Garth's balcony and waited for him to come outside.

"You know, there is a door you can knock on." He chuckles.

"I like this way better. Plus I have a problem." I reply.

"What is that?" Garth asks me and he shakes his whisky in his glass.

"The police have got my weapons and if you want my job done I'm going to need you to get me them back." I reply and sit on the balcony edge.

"How do I do that?" Garth laughs.

"If you want this job done then you'll think of something won't you." I smile before jumping off the balcony and going back to my alley. To my surprise, the guy I attacked was still there. I walk up behind him as he looks around.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper in his ear. He jumps and turns his head to the side.

"I was looking for you." He replies.

"Need a job doing?" I ask him. When he shakes his head I start to get interested.

"What do you want then?" I say as I put my hand on his shoulder and walk around him.

"I... I'm just going to leave." He gulps. I push him up against the dustbin.

"I don't think so, you should have ran when you could've." I tell him as I shake my head.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" He asks me. A few thoughts came to mind. I could blow his brains out, give him to Croc? Nah, this one I was going to leave alone. He wouldn't be here if he didn't want me.

"Just get out of here and if I see you again, I'll make Joker has fun with your skin." I whisper in his ear and throw him towards the exit of the alley. He gets off his arse and runs away. I chuckle to myself.

"You shouldn't be doing that." I hear Bruce say behind me. I turn to see him in his Batman costume.

"And you need to keep your nose out of other people's business." I say and point a finger at him.

"It doesn't help that your meant to be at home with the family." Bruce tells me.

"You want to know why I do what I do? It's to stay the hell away from you. You stole my parents from me Bruce!" I snap at him.

"No I didn't!" Bruce growls at me before he hits me. The hit was hard and it clears my lungs of air so I fall to the ground trying to gasp for air.

"Lara I'm sorry." Bruce gasps as he tries to help me. I push him away and he falls on his ass.

"See... your just a dickhead who beats his own sister." I spit at him as I get up to my feet.

"Lara please... I just want you home and not doing this any more." Bruce breaks down.

"Then you should never have been born." I say and climb the fire escapes and stand on the roof of a apartments, Bruce wasn't that long to follow me.

"Just stop running and listen to me." The seriousness was now coming through Bruce.

"No, I run because I don't want to be near you. Can't you take the hint." I say as I push him.

"I've searched for since Mom and Dad died, they were looking for you before they did die. They wanted you home Lara, they were starting to think you died. But when I found out about the murders of six men, their necks slit and chest stabbed over seven times, I knew it was you. You were scared and now I'm trying to help you, please, just let me help you." Bruce begs me.

"No, no, NO, NO! I wasn't scared I was outraged! You took them away from me Bruce! I just wanted to be home with them and be their only child, then maybe they wouldn't have died!" I scream. I feel a sharp pain in my chest and I burst into tears and fall into Bruce's arms.

"I just can't any more!" I cry. I actually feel the pain that I've kept in for twenty years, all boiling inside me and coming to life. I couldn't hold them in. I let go of Bruce and sit down and pull my head down as tear after tear leaves my eyes.

"I need to kill something." I mutter.

Nathan P.O.V

I left the alley to only start hearing shouts from it. I hide around the corner and see the girl arguing with someone but he was in the shadows so I couldn't see him.

"You want to know why I do what I do? It's to stay the hell away from you. You stole my parents from me Bruce!" She snaps at him and I could really hear the pain in her voice.

"No I didn't!" The man shouts at her before she falls to the floor. I wanted nothing more than to go up to the cunt and beat the shit out of him but as he came out of the shadows I saw Batman.

"Lara I'm sorry." He gasps as he tries to help Lara off the ground. Her name was beautiful but right now I just wanted to help her but my body wouldn't move. Lara got up and climbed the fire escapes and Batman hit the dustbin before going up after her. I followed behind but stayed low so I wouldn't be noticed. They argued more until Lara was in tears. I have enough and I climb up and run to Lara.

"Who the hell are you?" Batman spits at me.

"A man who's stopping you from hurting this woman." I say as I stand up against him. We were the same height and I stared into his dead cold eyes.

"You again? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to get lost." Lara gets up off the floor and stands by me.

"I can't stand by and watch you be hurt." I say as I look down at her. Her face went pale and I got hit in the face by Batman.

"Bruce stop!" Lara says as she pulls back Batman.

"Bruce? Bruce Wayne?" I ask as I hold the side of my face.

"Lara." Batman glares at Lara.

"You are Bruce Wayne. Oh my god! The person who has me working like a pig!" I snap.

"If you even as so much tell a soul I will and I promise that you will be a prisoner in Arkham." Bruce threatens me.

"If you even dare put a finger on him I'll break you." Lara says as she stands up to Bruce.

"Wait, why were you on about your parents?" I ask before I could stop myself.

"We're family, Bruce is my baby brother." Lara replies not standing down from her stare off with her brother.

"But Bruce is an only child." I mutter.

"No he never was. I was until he came onto this earth." Lara finally backs down from her stare down.

"I'll make a deal with you Bruce. I'll stop what I'm doing... if you stop being Batman." Lara offers.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! There is a little romance brewing in this chapter but bear with me as I will make it brew more over the next chapters. The romance by the way is between Lara and Nathan! ;D**_

* * *

Lara P.O.V

Bruce just stood there not saying a word.

"Well?" I ask him as I wave a hand in his face.

"Lara I..." Bruce sighs and walks away.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question." I say as I pull him back.

"I can't stop being Batman, his part this world now, Gotham needs a protector." Bruce pushes my hand off his arm.

"What Gotham needs is to grow a pair of balls and stop trusting my baby brother to save it's ass whenever its in trouble. You haven't even thought about what that did to me when I first saw you as Batman." I snap at him.

"I am Batman. It is my life to protect." Bruce growls at me.

"Then your not my brother, your a twisted little boy who's parent's would be disappointed to have him as a son." I spit at him and Bruce leaves me on the roof with this guy.

"Lara are you okay?" He asks me.

"Don't call me by my name, I'm not Lara any more. I'm the one who's going to end Batman." I reply.

"But you can't... Batman is a man who's needed." He tells me as he touches my shoulder.

"Who are you any way? Who do you care so much if he is gone?" I ask as I turn to face him.

"The name is Nathan Grant and I care because his your brother and you shouldn't fight family." Nathan replies to me. Nathan is a nice name, I've got a thing for men with the name Nathan.

"I've got to stop him, his my brother." I sigh. I grab the back of Nathan's head and plant a kiss on his lips before heading back home. I have to get to Bruce and then do my job.

Nathan P.O.V

I got to my apartment and locked the door behind me. I put my coat on the coat hook and sit on my couch. I turn the TV on and watch the news.

"A new victim was taken by the mystery woman again just ten minutes ago. Batman was sighted with a woman and man earlier this evening and he broke a fight with the man as the woman tried to rip him off of the man. What has happened with our protector? Is he attacking people for fun now? This is Vicki Vale giving Gotham the information it deserves." Vicki says and I turn over.

"The bitch doesn't know anything." Lara's voice fills the air and I look at the window to see her sat there.

"How do you know where I live?" I ask her.

"My brother is Batman." She replies with a smile.

"But still, why did you come here?" I ask her as she shuts the window and sits next to me.

"Wanted to see you. It's the first time someone has ever took interest in me apart from the police." Lara replies and lies her head on my lap and lies on the couch and puts her feet on the arm of the couch. Damn it, she's so close! I exhale deeply through my nose in an act of making me relax a little.

"Mind if I stay here? I can't go home." Lara asks me suddenly. I stroke the top of her head and she leans into my hand.

"Sure." I reply.

"Nathan do you like me?" She asks as she grabs my hand and holds it close to her heart.

"...Yes." I choke out.

"Good because I need to stay some where and I like you too." Lara smiles. She sits up and puts her mouth up to my ear.

"Stop being hard." She whispers.

"Didn't realise I was, plus you are lay on me." I whisper back to her. Lara grabs my hair and turns my head so we're a breath away each other's lips. It felt like forever as we stayed like that.

"Kiss me already." Lara commands and within the second after she said it my lips pressed against hers. She opened her mouth letting me go in and explore and I let her do the same to me. She sat up and sat on my lap and continued to kiss me.


	6. Chapter 6

**___Author's_****_ Note: Hey guys! Just to let you all know, there is no smut in this chapter but maybe in future chapters if your good... Anyway in this chapter its has a little surprise for you guys, so I hope you like it!_** _**;D**_

* * *

Lara P.O.V

Before I even opened my eyes I could feel the sun's rays on my skin. I finally opened my eyes and I was lay on a bed with pillow feathers every where over it and I was in nothing but lucky I had a white sheet covering my naked body. I saw a T-shirt on the chair near the bed and I grabbed that and my underwear and put them on before following the amazing smell of food and coffee.

"Morning sleepy." Nathan greets me as I turn the corner to the kitchen.

"Morning." I reply and walk over to the counter where he was cooking what looked like breakfast for two.

"Last night, one of the best night's of my life." Nathan chuckles.

"One of?" I ask him with a smirk.

"Okay, the best night of my life." Nathan replies and kisses me over the counter. My phone rang and I went to get it.

"Hello." I say when I put it to my ear.

"Lara where the hell are you?" Bruce asks me.

"Home." I reply.

"Funny, where ever you are get here now." He orders me.

"No Bruce, remember my deal last night. Your not my brother now." I tell him.

"Yes I am, now get your ass home or I'm coming to get you!" Bruce snaps. I put the phone down and turn my phone off.

"Who was that?" Nathan asks me when I walk into the kitchen again.

"No one important." I reply with a smile. Nathan puts the plates of food on the small table he has and we eat before he starts to talk again.

"Seriously who was on the phone? Was it Bruce? Do you want me to  
talk with him?" He asks me.

"No, it's just nothing important forget it. Anyway I need to go, got business to take care of." I say as I go get my clothes on and leave the apartment. I go Garth's and wait for him.

"Well hello again." He says when he answers the door.

"Got my stuff?" I ask him. He gestures me to enter his apartment and I do and boy is this place huge!

"I made a few calls and I got your weapons back. Don't lose them this time." He chuckles and takes me to my guns.

"Thanks, you got a bag so I can get them out of here without getting noticed with a bunch of guns?" I ask him. He nods his head towards a huge bag. I start to pack the guns when I feel that I'm being watched, not me in total but my ass.

"Stop looking or my shotgun in going to make friends with you face." I warn him and he leaves the room. I finish packing my weapons and head out the apartment and back to Nathan's.

"What's with the bag?" He asks me when I get there.

"Just business and if you look in it I'll rip your balls off and feed them to Croc." I warn him.

"Okay, I get it. No looking in the bag. But I'd like to look at other things." He says and strokes my face.

"If your trying to get me in bed with you again then guess again. I'll go when I want to." I tease him and tap his hard friend.

"Damn you." Nathan mutters and I laugh to myself. I carry the bag into the bedroom and hide it under the bed, after I take a pistol from the bag and put it in my boot.

"You got a weapons?" Nathan asks me. I hadn't noticed him at the door.

"Nathan don't you don't need to know about them. Just get out." I tell him.

"No, you came here for a place to stay, I didn't say that you had to bring weapons in here!" Nathan snaps at me.

"I'll go then." I say and go to grab the bag but Nathan stops me.

"No, I didn't mean that. Just... get rid of them." He tells me and points at the bag.

"If you want me to stay they stay too." I offer as I stand up against him. He just stood there like Bruce did when I offered him my deal.

"Fine." Nathan sighs and I give him a peck on the cheek before leaving the bedroom.

Bruce P.O.V

Who is this Nathan character my sister has fallen for? The computer runs through his records to find any thing way with him.

"Nathan Grant was put in rehab for taking drugs and stealing cars. He had a rough background, parents died in a car crash when he was six and he was left on the streets until a woman named Sarah Long helped him off the drugs and let him in her home. Her and her husband, John Long, took care of him and he now works for Bruce Wayne." The computer read out for me. I grab the phone and called Lara. Shit! Her phone wasn't on, but she would be in her alley tonight. So now I just need to get to Arkham and help interview Jason. I drive to the prison and as so as I get there I walk straight to Gordon.

"Long night Jim?" I ask him as I shake his hand.

"Just a few hours today. We got that Red Hood and he won't talk to no but you." He replies.

"I'll do my best." I tell him and then go to Jason.

"Hey Bats." He says to me when I shut the door.

"Why did you have weapons off Lara?" I ask him.

"Because, I asked her to get me some and what do you know. The bitch got me some." Jason replies. I could just tell that he was smirking under that mask. I grab him off the chair and pin him to the wall.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch! You don't have the rights to even look at her!" I snap at him.

"Funny, I've seen her more time then you. Tell me, did you know that Nathan had her so far that she screamed his name?" Jason laughs. I throw him across the room and he dents the wall when he hits it.

"How do you know?" I ask him.

"Please, I could her from three blocks away. She cried so many times that I just burst into laughter!" Jason laughs again.

"I even bet that they'll do it again tonight, better stop her before she pops out babies!" I kick Jason and pick him up again.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT ABOUT HER! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" I shout in his face and throw him again before leaving the room.

Nathan P.O.V

I lay on the couch thinking about what would happen if the police came and found those guns. I would be fucked! With my record from years ago I would be put in prison for sure. Lara comes home through the window again and sits on me.

"Ow." I moan at her.

"Shut up you big baby, I'm only sat on your stomach." Lara laughs.

"Yeah, only." I say and put my hand on her back.

"Don't think about it." I hear her mutter.

"Never do." I say and then pull her down on me.

"Well, someone is a little happy now." Lara whispers in my ear as her hand goes down my body. I lean up and kiss her, she does the same force I do to her through the kiss. The window smashes and I am threw across the room within a second.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Bruce yells at me.

"Bruce get off him!" Lara screams and Bruce wraps his arm around my throat and I can't breathe. I choke and Lara hits Bruce in his arm and I get freed. I gasp for air and sit against the wall.

"What the fuck Bruce?!" Lara snaps at her brother.

"He shouldn't be touching you like that." Bruce growls back at her. I get up and hit Bruce in his face.

"Don't fucking attack me!" I tell him.  
After every thing cooled down Bruce stood by the window and Lara stood by the front door and I sat in the bedroom. My head was in my hands and I could hear Lara pacing and breathing deeply.

"Why the fuck do you care so much?" She suddenly asks.

"Do you know what comes after it?" Bruce asks her. I look over at the bin, shit, no condom. I look around the whole room until Lara walks in.

"What are you doing?" She asks me.

"I didn't have a condom on." I reply as I continue to look.

"Big whoop, I'm positive no baby is coming out of me." Lara laughs. I hit the bed and walk into the kitchen.

"Can't be a Dad, can't be a Dad." I keep muttering.

"Nathan why don't you want to be a parent?" Bruce asks me.

"Because, I lost my parents when I was six. I can't look after a kid." I reply and hit the wall.

"For all we know, I may not be having a baby here." Lara comforts me.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! I haven't had the best of times lately and this chapter is short but it's all I've had time for, and I like to thank all you guys for the great reviews! ;D_**

* * *

Lara P.O.V  
I went back to Garth's apartment. He answers the door and he was just about to leave.

"What do you need now?" He asks me as he locks the door.

"I need more time to get the job done. Some thing has... got in the way." I lie.

"Fine, you have three months, no more." He replies and walks away. I leave the building and start to walk back to Nathan's when Nathan meets me.

"Where have you been?" He asks me.

"Out." I reply.

"Cut the shit Lara, why were you coming out the same time Garth did? Are you seeing him?" Nathan says as he watches Garth.

"No, just calm down Nathan. Come let's go home." I say as I put a hand on his chest.

"No, I've got work and I won't be back till late so don't do any thing stupid." He replies before kissing me and then leaving me. Great now I have time to plan.

"Lara!" Bruce calls me. Okay, maybe no time to plan.

"Lara, come on. I know I've been a cunt but I'm going to make it up to you." Bruce tells me and drags me into the car where Alfred sat in the front seat.

"Where we going?" I ask.

"Where do you want to go?" Bruce replies with a question.

"I want to go to the new diamond place, I was meant to help with a job there but you don't need to know about it." I reply.

"With who?" Bruce frowns at me.

"Listening to the rumours that Batman bangs her, you should know I mean." I reply and tap him on the arm.

Four hours later...

"Wait, wait. So you fell off the horse?" I laugh.

"Yeah, I thought standing on it was easy but I guess not." Bruce replies. We both laugh in the coffee shop as we sit at a table in the farthest corner of the place.

"I have to ask this though. Why did you choose to become Batman?" I whisper.

"I saw what it was like to lose people who were close and I didn't want anyone else to have the same done to them." He sighs.

"So you have gave your life to the people who you don't know, who probably wouldn't care if you did die and the people who don't even need you?" I ask.

"The people deserve a hero." He replies.

"What they deserve is to get off their back sides and do it themselves. Don't ever worry about dying? Think about what that would do to Talia and Damian." I tell him. Bruce looks over my shoulder to a group of people who were looking over at us.

"Do you know them?" Bruce asks me.

"They work with Joker, they like to follow me and get to Penguin." I reply.

"And do they?" Bruce asks again. I nod my head and smile.

"Hey girl why don't you ditch that rich boy and join us?" One of the men calls over to me.

"Sorry boys, but I'm fine here." I smile back at them. Bruce kicks me under the table and I shoot him a glare.

"Don't even try it Lara." He warns me. Me and Bruce walk out the coffee shop to be met by a load of reporters and flashing camera's.

"Bruce who is this lucky lady?"

"Is she the new Mrs Wayne?" Bruce pushes past them and I stand on the steps of the coffee shop.

"No I'm his sister, I'm his older sister and if you have any questions then you better keep them to yourself or your teeth are going up your ass." I say and then walk with Bruce to the car.

"Why did you tell them that?" He asks me.

"Because, the people need to know what Bruce Wayne has kept from them and that he has a big sister." I reply.

Nathan P.O.V

I sit in work, worrying about what Lara could be doing. Ever since I've seen the weapons and saw her leaving Garth's apartment I've felt the need to tell Bruce. I'm worried she is going to do something stupid. I get up from my chair and go to Garth's office. I go in and shut the door behind me.

"Tell me why Lara was coming out of your apartment?" I ask him.

"Oh the girl who likes me, is she with you? I wouldn't trust her if I were you." He replies.

"Why?" I ask him.

"The way she acts, she's a weirdo all right." He chuckles. My hands clench into fists and I feel my body shake.

"Don't say that about her. You don't know her like that." I spit at him with as much anger as I can.

"Do you even know her? The woman who has killed most of her life, killed, just for the fun of it?" Garth chuckles.

"She's not like that!" I snap at him.

"But is she?" Garth laughs as he stands up. I leave his office and leave the office for the day. I walk home and down the alley Lara is normally in.

"Hello handsome." She whispers in my ear from behind me. She comes in front of me and she smiles at me.

"Don't call me that." I tell her and push past her.

"What's got your dick in a twist?" She asks me. I turn back around to face her.

"Been seeing Garth have you? Been with him?" I ask her.

"What?! No!" She replies.

"Don't you dare lie!" I snap at her. I walk up to her and pin her to the wall to our right.

"Nathan what the fuck has gotten in you?" Lara asks me.

"Just tell me the truth." I tell her.

"What truth? That I got the weapons from him or what?" She asks me.

"He gave you the weapons." I gasp. I let her go and step back.

"Nathan why do you care?" Lara asks me.

"It doesn't matter." I sigh and continue my way home. Lara walked right behind as I got to the door she pinned me against it.

"What did Garth tell you?" She asks me.

"He said that you like him." I reply. Lara's face turns pale.

"You seriously thought that I liked him?" She asks me.

"I don't know. It's just after I saw you come out of the hotel with him I don't know what to think. I'm not going to lose you to that." I reply and put my hand on her face.

"Unlock that door and let me in." Lara grins. I turn around and unlock the door and let Lara in and as soon as I close the door she pulls me onto the couch. She pulls my shirt and my lips are attacked by her lips. She sat on my lap and I lay under her. Her hands twisting and pulling at my hair. My hands slid down her back and getting a pleasured moan from her made me sure she was going to let me do this.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! This chapter is short too but I promise to try and get the next one nice and long, I've got a few exams to prepare for so please don't moan about the lengths! ;D**_

* * *

Lara P.O.V  
Nathan's at work and I've got some time to kill. I get a piece of paper and a pen. I start to plan out my way to get Bruce and after ten minutes I get my final piece. Rejoin the family and then pull the trigger on him when his not looking. I put the paper with the guns under the bed so Nathan doesn't find it.

Bruce P.O.V

I went to Nathan's office, as he had been asking to see me. I walk in and he was stressed about something.

"Bruce, I think Lara is up to something. I don't know what it is but she has weapons and I can't let her stay if she's going back to her old ways. I don't her like that any more." He tells me when he looks up. Shit! She got the guns back.

"Who gave them her?" I ask him.

"G... No, the point is, she's going to kill someone Bruce. I've got a feeling that it is someone close to you." He replies. She wouldn't, if she goes after Talia or Damian, I'll kill her myself.

"Did you try and stop her?" I ask. Nathan doesn't reply and looks down. For fuck sake! What the fuck has this man done, apart from drugs?!

"You better go home and see what's she's up too, I'm going home to look after Talia and Damian." I order him and we both head home.

Lara P.O.V

I ran through the halls, blood dripping from my hands, voices in my head screaming a horrible noise, I couldn't take it. I stopped mid in my tracks and held my ears, trying to silence the screams but nothing was working. The screams got louder and louder until their were no longer screams but shouts.

"Lara you did! You murdered the only thing in your life that you had left!" I felt like I was going in sane. But I then woke up. I thought I was alone until I heard a noise in the bedroom. I got up and walked in there without making a sound. Nathan was in the bag and he held the notes in his right hand as the left was going through the bag as he was probably looking for something else.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, making his head drop then look at the notes then me.

"Why Lara?" He asks me in response.

"I have no choice." I reply to him.

"Yes you do, who's making you do it Lara? Is that punk Garth Lara? Did he make you do this?" Nathan questions me as he stands up and walks over to me.

"It doesn't matter and it's not of your business." I tell him and try to grab the paper but he moves it away from me.

"Yes it does matter, why can't you see it? Bruce loves you Lara, he wants you home. I love you too Lara but this... I don't know who you are. I thought I had gotten through to you Lara, I thought I had made a difference in your life. But I guess I haven't, I'm telling Bruce, you can't kill family." Nathan sighs and sits on the bed.

"Your just like them! Everyone always saying they care, but really they don't care about anything but themselves. Bruce deserves this, I gave him a choice and he continued to be the Batman. I'm not letting my brother die, and if it means killing him myself then I will do just that." I snap at Nathan and his eyes widen. He stands up and walks back over to me.

"You think that I actually don't care about you?" He asks me.

"Lara I wouldn't have been there in that alley if I hadn't have met you. This sounds stupid but the moment I saw you, my world went blank from my old life, Lara you are my life now. But if you keep doing this, I could be drove to do something I wish I don't have to do." He continues.

"What's that then?" I ask.

"I'll take you down to Arkham myself." Nathan shivers. I laugh to myself before I talk.

"You think that'll stop me? I'll just get out and when I do, I'll make sure your first on my list." I whisper darkly in his ear.

"I won't be here." Nathan whispers back to me and that hit me hard like a punch in the gut.


	9. Chapter 9

Nathan P.O.V

Me and Lara had an argument for hours last night and now she won't talk to me. The last thing she said to me was that she hated me and then she just stormed away and slammed the door shut and I hit the wall with my fist. I got up today and she was gone, guns and note, all gone. She didn't tell me where she was going, didn't even think to leave me a note. I just sat there with my head in my hands and I breathed deeply. I've just lost the most important thing that came into my shit lie of a life and I've just let it all just slip away. I finally go up off my ass and walked to the kitchen, got myself a cup of coffee and start to drink it. My phone starts to ring and when I answer it I feel my heart drop down to my feet.

"Nathan it's me Lara, I need your help. I'm at the alley, oh god please hurry." Lara begs. The line goes dead and I start to panic. I grab my jacket and shoes to put on and head straight there. I ran and when I got there, I swear I couldn't breathe any more. Lara was lay on the floor as five men surrounded her, they all had knifes and Lara was crying.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yell as I run at one the guys. I punch him square in the face while two others grab my arms and hold me still. The one I punched gets up and grins and then grabs Lara by her hair.

"Looks like your little pup showed up after all. Let's see if he can scream." He chuckles. The two other men that were around Lara grabbed her and made her watch me.

Before I knew it a knife was in my stomach and I let out a scream of pain and anger. The knife was pulled out the dug into my leg then my lower rib cage. I was let go and I fell to the floor. Lara was trying to fight out of the grip she was under and yet she couldn't break loose. My blood came out everywhere, I was soon lay in a puddle of blood. The last thing I was stare before I blacked out was Batman attacking the men. Then my eyes were closed... forever.

Lara P.O.V

I watch as the guy digs the knife into Nathan and I try to fight the grip but it's no good. I watch as he falls to the floor and then Bruce comes and gets the man all together for the police. We rush to the cave and then that's where I start to panic.

"Bruce! His not breathing!" I cry.

"He won't die, I won't let him." Bruce replies as he puts a needle in Nathan's left arm.

"I won't let him." Bruce keeps muttering.

* * *

Four days pass and Nathan was still out cold. I sat by him in the medical bay Bruce has in the cave and I just watched as his chest would slowing raise and then sink. Bruce would sometimes come in and tell me to get some rest but I don't wish to sleep. I want Nathan to come back, I'm scared if I leave that I'll return to find him... dead. I shake the thought from my mind, I can't believe how much I've let myself fall for a man.

"Lara, seriously, go up stairs and rest." Bruce tells me as he sits next to me.

"No, I'm not going to leave him." I reply, I am tired but I'm not leaving Nathan.

"Lara I did my best, there's nothing else we can do. We just have to wait, if he dies then I'll make sure he gets the best send off ever." Bruce comforts me. Then it hit me, the emptiness of the world without Nathan, the sight of his body not moving, eyes cold and skin colder than ice. The thought bought tears to my eyes and I cried into Bruce's chest as he hugs me.

"I can't lose him... I can't." I cry.


	10. Chapter 10

Lara P.O.V

I ran fast, faster then humanly possible. I ran down the dark hall, towards the stairs. I ran down them and when I got there my heart pounded. Nathan was there, not alive. The machine he was hooked to was no longer showing a heart beat.

"No, no, no, NO, NO!" I scream. I put my hand on his arm and he was ice cold. I stayed there and cried.

* * *

I woke up and was panting in my bed.

"Still having the same nightmare?" Nathan asks me as he sits up from his sleep. His hair was everywhere and he was half awake and half asleep, well it is like four in the morning.

"Yes, I can't shake it off." I reply and Nathan wraps his right arm around my waist.

"You need to forget about it, it was a week ago. I was fighting to get here with you and now that you are having my baby, I'm going to do anything that means being with you. I won't let you get hurt ever again." Nathan promises and kisses me.

"I just hope you'll stop with whatever you were going to do." Nathan sighs.

"Sure I'm not doing it any more." I lie to him. He kisses me again and then we fall asleep and Nathan holds me close to his chest.

Bruce P.O.V

"Happy birthday Damian." I say as I wake up my son.

"Dad, I don't want to grow up any more." Damain tells me as he gets out of bed.

"Why not? The older you get the better life gets." I reply with a smile.

"Mom doesn't think so. I heard her talking on the phone to someone, she said that if I get older then I'm going to be ruined and that I'll lose every thing." Damian says and then Talia walks in.

"How is my baby boy?" She asks Damian as she hugs him.

"Son go downstairs to your presents, we'll be down in a minute." I tell Damian and he runs out the room.

"You okay beloved?" Talia asks me.

"Who were you talking to about Damian?" I ask her. When she doesn't reply it starts to bug me.

"Talia, is it your Father, is he starting to come against you?" I ask her.

"No Bruce. Just leave it." She replies then goes downstairs to Damian. I get my phone and call Lara.

"Is it Talia you're after?" I ask her.

"What? No! I'm not going after anyone!" Lara snaps at me.

"Okay, it's just... something has got her creeped out." I sigh. I hear something happen in the background on the phone.

"What was that?" I ask Lara before she puts the phone down.

"Damn it." I mutter. I go down to the cave and bring up the security cameras I put around Lara's house to warn me if there was any danger. She was in the living room with Nathan and everything seemed okay. What was that noise then?  
I go back upstairs to Damian, Talia and Alfred. I sit on the sofa in the living room and watch as Damian opens up his presents.

Nathan P.O.V

I remember being lay there on the bed. Lara crying from time to time and Bruce coming in and telling her to go get some rest. Each time he said that I wanted to wake up and punch him square in the jaw, if she wanted to be with me then she could be with me if she fucking well wished too! But one of the things that she said made me want to fight, fight the darkness of death sucking me towards it.

"Nathan, if you can hear me- which is impossible I know- I just want to tell you something. The night we shared, when we made love, it made me realise that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Not because of the sex but because I felt and saw the passion you have for me and I want to wake up every morning with your warm body next to my cold one. And I want you to know that you will be the happiest man alive, we're having a baby Nathan and the baby needs a Father so please, fight. Fight for me and our baby. Fight because you need to and that you want to fight. Please, please just don't leave me." She cried into my hand as she held it tight. When she said that I knew that I had to fight everything to get her in my hold again.  
One night later and I had woken up and I held Lara for hours not wanting to move. We came home and I had already started to plan our future with the baby. Our new house, our new life as a family. But with someone out to get Lara, it made that all much harder. We have to stay in our small apartment until Bruce finds out who it is and what they want with Lara.

"Nathan we should go out tonight. Just to get away from everything and to get something to eat because I'm hungry." Lara says as she cuddles up to me on the couch.

"Does my cooking taste that bad?" I ask as I point her in the side.

"I was trying to be nice about it but since you said that then I guess, yes your cooking sucks." She replies with a smirk.

"Why you little." I say and trickle her. She laughs and tries to push me off her and stop the trickling.

"St-stop." Lara laughs.

"Say my cooking good then I will." I tell her.

"Okay fine, your cooking is good." Lara replies and I stop trickling her. The phone rings and I get it and leave the room.

"Nathan?" Bruce asks.

"Speaking." I reply.

"Has Lara been calling any one today?" He asks me.

"No." I reply and look at the door to the living room.

"Okay, never mind then." Bruce sighs and puts the phone down. That was weird...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! How long has it been since I last updated this story? Any whooo! I've got a new chapter for you guys, I hope you like it. Leave a review and sit back with a hot chocolate and enjoy!**_

* * *

Lara P.O.V

"Bruce why do you keep ringing for?" I ask Bruce when I get to his house.

"Because, I know your going to get a target, I'm not going to let you get any one." He replies and starts towards the cave and I follow him.

"You can't stop me Bruce!" I snap at him and cause him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Why not?" He asks me.

"Because... because the target is closer to us as you think." I mutter. I see for a second a worried and scared look come into his eyes and then it disappears.

"Lara just stop. You won't get away with anything this time, I'm not losing you to that life. Your going to have a child, don't be stupid, once you have it, you won't be able to get away from them. I know, I've got Damian." Bruce sighs as we get to the bottom of the stairs after he started walking again.

"What if I don't want this... thing that's in me?!" I snap at him.

"You don't know what your saying." Bruce growls and we get to the cave and he walks to the computer with me following him still.

"What if I do know what I'm saying Bruce? You going to force me to have the child?" I ask as he sits down.

"That's not what I mean and you know that. I just don't want you to damage your life any further." He sighs and looks up at me.

"It was ripped apart when you were born so don't go there! If you hadn't been born Mom and Dad would be alive and I wouldn't be like the way I am now! You killed me Bruce! You took my life and killed it before I could stop you!" I yell at him.

"Don't you fucking dare blame me for Mom and Dad's murder! You don't know what it was like to watch them die before my eyes! The bastard who did it deserves to die but I won't kill him! Because I know better then to kill for pleasure!" Bruce shouts in my face as he stands up.

"Do you understand how I've felt all these years? I've wanted to find you to bring back some of my family so I wasn't alone any more." Bruce breaks down into tears, for probably first time ever in his life.

"I just want a family again Lara." He cries. I pull him down and hug him tightly and realise, maybe I can't kill him after all.

Nathan P.O.V

I walk home from walk down the same alley I met Lara.

"Oi look, it's the prick from the other day!" A male voice calls and a load of others laugh. Shit, the guys who tried to kill me were following me. I run for the exit of the ally and when I get there I look behind me and see no one there. What the fuck?! Were they hiding or some thing? Did I just make it all up in my mind? I get through the front door and I see Lara sat on the crouch with a bowl of soup, well an half full, soup.

"Hey Lara." I say as I sit down and pull at my tie. When Lara gets up and moves away from me I start to worry.

"What's wrong hun?" I ask her as I get up and hug her from behind.

"Do you think we can raise a kid?" She asks me and looks up at me.

"I believe we could, we are having one still aren't we?" I reply and she nods her head.

"Well thank god for that then." I gasp. Lara turns around and kisses me.

"I love you Nathan, I want you to help me through this birth." She tells me when we break the kiss.

"I promise." I reply.


	12. Chapter 12

Lara P.O.V

I don't care, today is the day. I'm finally going to complete my job, get payed and have my baby and get the fuck out of Gotham before anyone finds me. Nathan was at work and I told Bruce to come over to my house. When he does I knock him out with a hit to the head and tie him to a chair. When he wakes up he tries to get out of the ropes.

"Just stop." I say as I walk over to him with a gun in my hand.

"Lara, why are you doing this?" He asks me and stops struggling against the ropes.

"Because, I'm finally going to get what I've wanted all these years. You dead." I reply and smirk at him.

"Why? What have I ever done to you?" He asks me again.

"You took every thing from me Bruce. I tried every thing to calm my nerves. Boxing, drugs, vodka but nothing worked and when I first killed it made me happy. You want to know why? I pictured it was you and I've never felt better. When Mom and Dad died I blamed you because you were the reason for their deaths. You had to be born, if you weren't then Mom and Dad wouldn't have been in that alley that night and that trigger would never have been pulled on them. Half the criminals wouldn't have been created, Joker, Two-face, none of them. But no, you had to go for a life full of crime fighting when really your the one causing it all!" I reply.

"I could've had a perfect life, grew up, had my family the way it was meant to be. Me, Mom, Dad and Alfred. All of us would have been better without you. No one would've had to die for your sorry ass. Mom and Dad would be with me and Nathan would finally meet my parents and I wouldn't be the way I am now. I would never had a reason to kill, but I've probably saved more lives then you ever will in your sorry little life but to be honest. Maybe I would the hero of this city once I kill you. No more Batman, the criminals would be killed by me, Red Hood and I'm sure I would get your other sons to join me and the city would be at peace. No more Batman sounds great to me." I laugh in his face.

"You never understood, probably never will." Bruce spits at me.

"Understand what?" I ask as I put the gun to his head.

"Mom and Dad never died because of me. They died protecting the one thing they would have had to save this city, me and you. We would have been happy with you in our lives. Hell, I would have done any thing to have you there with me, comforting me. Saving me from this life, but you refused to even acknowledge what family you had back at the manor. The painting in the library of Mom and Dad is one of the many things that keep me going. Keep me from hurting anyone, keeping me trying to save my sister from all this danger. But you never saw what you had in front of you until you pushed it away from you." He replies and the words hit me like bullets, cutting right through my heart.

"Well I guess I'll see you the other side." I say and prepare myself to pull the trigger. This is how I would end this. Bullet in his head and then one in mine, saving us both.

* * *

_**Is Lara going to pull the trigger?! I can't wait to find out! Wait... I'm writing this thing! Well that's awkward! Let me know if you want her to pull the trigger!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is the last chapter! T_T If you guys want me to continue with this and some how get more chapters in then give me an idea of what you want to happen. So until then, this is the final chapter, or is it?...**_

* * *

Lara P.O.V

"Lara don't do this, you know you can't." Bruce tells me and my hand starts to shake.

"Shut up! You've done nothing but give me pain Bruce. I'm ending it now." I reply and my teeth grit together.

"By killing me and you? What about Damian? What about Nathan? Do you even consider how they would feel if you killed us both?" Bruce questions me and I shoot him in the leg. He grunts in pain and looks straight at me.

"Damian should be glad I'm doing this. Saves him from becoming like his Father and Nathan? Well he can go fuck himself. He just wants this baby and then he'd probably just leave me." I reply and smirk to myself.

"Nathan loves you! You stupid bitch! Damian and Talia would fucking kill you again if you hurt me!" Bruce shouts at me and I slap him around the face.

"Don't make this any harder for yourself Bruce. I'll make it quick and painless." I whisper in his ear and then put the gun to his head. Before I knew what was going on, I was pinned to the wall and Bruce was getting free.

"Thanks Dick." Bruce thanks his little puppet.

"For fuck sake!" I snap and try to break free from his hold.

"Lara calm down." Nathan tells me and I look towards the door way and see him standing there.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I spit at him and Dick lets me go, while taking every one of my weapons with him.

"You fucking, stupid cow! Do you realise what you've said?!" Nathan snaps at me and walks towards me.

"How can you think that about me? I fucking love you! I would never leave you! God! Why are you so selfish?!" Nathan hits the wall and that's when I notice all the blood on the arm of his shirt.

"Nathan, what have you done to yourself?" I ask him and he looks down at his arm. He takes his shirt off and I just see millions of cuts all over him that I have never seen before.

"You did this to me. Every thing you've done to fuck up, I just get the knife and cut. There my tally marks for us. So far I'm up to hundred. Want to add any more?" He asks me and I feel empty inside. He has been self harming because of me. Cutting himself because of my mistakes.

"Nathan... I'm sorry." I gasp out as I fall to my knees.

"Nathan, why did you do that to yourself? Your at high risk of-"

"Dying? Yeah I know. But it's all worth it. It's better than the drugs I was on. This doesn't need a needle or to smoked. Just a blade and skin, it's easy." Nathan stops Bruce from speaking.

"I-it's all because of me." I sigh and look down.

It was my fault for everything. My parents death, Bruce becoming the Batman, Nathan hurting himself and all for what. Just for me to become what I am today. There is nothing left for me. I grab a knife from Dick and pull into my chest.

"LARA!" Bruce and Nathan scream and run towards me. Nathan catches me as he falls and Bruce takes the knife away from me. I lay on Nathan's lap, slowly slipping away to death.

"Come on Lara, come one. Don't leave me." Nathan begs me and then everything went dark and I was dead. Forever.


	14. Note

**_Hey guys! There is a sequel to this story, so if you enjoyed this check out Second Chance. It's on my page so get reading! XD!_**


End file.
